


Day 4: strong

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Sparring, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 13





	Day 4: strong

I am completely out of breath. And it’s not that I’m in bad shape, but fighting supernaturals is extenuating. 

And yet, there he is, as fresh as a daisy. This guy has just made pointless all my hand-to-hand training at the police academy.

Nate looks just perfectly composed in front of me, like taken out from a catwalk: hair styled back like always, not a hint of sweat on his perfectly smooth skin and as handsome as he ever is. 

Trying to slow down my beats, I take some deep breaths, pacing slowly away from him. It's been quite distracting - even dazzling - when he took off all the extra layers of clothing he usually has on, just to end up with a simple sleeveless grey top. The muscle definition of his arms and his chest is something I couldn’t have imagined in a hundred years. Not considering he is a bookworm that can spend entire evenings and nights in the library investigating or reading just for the pleasure of it. Who would have thought that under his usual t-shirt, shirt and cardigan there was such a Greek god ready to be worshipped?

It is distracting.

And that is not in my favour for this training.

“Shall we try again before Adam comes back? Just one last time. Are you ready, Hannah?”

Trying not to show that I am completely wrecked, I nod my head, walking towards him and going back to an on-guard position. It doesn’t last long before he disappears in a blur and I feel the pain on my ribs and the powerful kick behind my knee. 

Again.

But this time, however, I am able to throw a blind jab towards the place I think my dear Nate would be, making contact with something hard as a brick wall right before I drop on the mat with a whine.

Surprisingly, when I open my eyes, I’m not the only one who is down on the training room’s floor.

“Ouch! Wow! I was not expecting that at all… How have you…? You’re a box full of surprises, Hannah. And definitely **_strong_** …”

Nate is kneeling in front of me, one hand cupping his mandible with a bewildered and somehow pained expression that proves he didn’t have many expectations on me to reach him with that blow. 

“Nate… you have to be kidding me,” I said, panting. Exhausted. My whole body aches and I’m sure that, even if it hadn’t been on purpose, I will be fully bruised tomorrow. 

“Well, I think is the first time a human actually hits me... You put me on my knees, so… congratulations, my dear,” he states with an easy tone and a warm smile that doesn’t hide the fact that he is still testing the mobility of his jaw again, checking if everything works properly. 

He is precious. I mirror his smile and, after a quick pant, I collapse fully and dramatically onto the mat. “I think I had enough for today… Can we call it for the day, please? ”

“Yes… yes. I think so…” he is still touching his face and looking at me fondly when I gazed up at him. 

“I cannot move…” I complained with a moan. 

And my misery seems to finally ground him back to the present. Recovering his chivalrous manners, he stands up and leans in front of me, holding a hand out for me to take. “Would you like me to accompany you to your quarters, Hannah?” he asks with just a hint of mischief and a pinch of flirt in his words.

My heart flutters in my ribcage.

“That would be nice of you… But, honestly, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand…” 

I know my reply is way too playful, but it is partly the truth. Perhaps just a little bit adorned with exaggeration. 

However, and before I can finish the sentence, Nate grins at me and slides his arms behind my knees and back, scooping me up from the floor with ease. 

And I cannot suppress a squeak of surprise. 

“Is this agreeable?” he asks, courteously flirty, as I brace my arms around his neck. 

His brown eyes meet mine with intensity. He still has that cheeky smile of his on his plump lips and I feel like my heart is going to burst. My skin is hot where in contact with the planes and muscles of his body and I can’t avoid but wondering how it would feel to map the whole extension of his naked torso under my hands.

I feel myself blush. 

I need a cold shower.

“Y… Yes. Thank you, Nate,” is the only thing I’m able to babble while he takes me to my bedroom.


End file.
